


Atypical Days I

by Xam_ewe



Series: Days [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, atypical days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xam_ewe/pseuds/Xam_ewe
Summary: Short writings completely randoms.
Series: Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013991
Kudos: 1





	1. Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!!!

There are times when you just want to stay in your room lounging around. 

But it is always the same. 

There is a kind of magnetic force that forces you to say and act in a way that you don't really want to. 

What was that feeling? 

Who was manipulating him? 

Was he hallucinating? 

"Samu, if we don't really exist, why does it hurt when I scratch my knees?" 

Osamu looks at him as if he is crazy, Astumu feels that he is going crazy.

...

When they lose to Karasuno, Atsumu looks at his hands, they are red and sweaty. Osamu has them like this too, Kita-san, Suna, Aran-kun and the rest of Inarizaki too. 

"Samu, we are stronger than them but we lost, what kind of logic is this? In the match I did things that I did not want why?" 

Osamu knows that these existential doubts about his twin are once a year, but it doesn't stop giving him goose bumps every time Tsumu stares at nothing and mutters strange things. 

"Next year" Osamu assures, and in fact, Atsumu leaves the soul in the match against Karasuno in his third year, because it is the last time he will play volleyball with Osamu. 

... 

The script, as Atsumu calls those actions he performs against his will, leads him to hold the red shirt that represents Japan, the number 11 on his back. 

Atsumu wants to cry.


	2. Shouyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!!!

Being in Brazil was very lonely.

As much as he wanted to improve and move on, loneliness was eating away at his brain just as he finished workouts and he was locked in his little room with no work to do.

Without his mind or body occupied with something, this feeling was easier to navigate.

He missed Natsu and her screaming every morning to wake him up, missed his mother's hot and delicious food, missed walking around his neighborhood on a bike or just walking with the familiar crowd.

His friends, when Shouyou thought of them, he directly accepted the challenge of their gazes on him with courage and strength in his mad training goal on the other side of the world.

He missed them in a less brotherly way than he missed his family, but the feeling sank into his chest.

...

Finding things in common with Pedro was a huge bonus, he finally had something to focus on after training and working.

Also, when everyone was free, Yachi would organize group calls, Kei, Tobio and Tadashi always had something to tell and Shouyo wanted to cry.

Kei, the always observant bastard, noticed this and made bitter comments towards Tobio and encouraged things on the call.

But hearing everyone's laughter sank Shouyo even more, sentimentally, he needed to improve.

Shouyo has always been a bright sun and constant contact, the dark room of their shared apartment does not satisfy the need for familiarity and comfort.

Shouyo looks at the sky, then the sea.

He smiles and mutters to himself "I'm on the right track."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!!


End file.
